There has been a significant movement toward developing and performing cardiovascular surgeries using a percutaneous approach. Through the use of one or more catheters that are introduced through, for example, the femoral artery, tools and devices can be delivered to a desired area in the cardiovascular system to perform many number of complicated procedures that normally otherwise require an invasive surgical procedure. Such approaches greatly reduce the trauma endured by the patient and can significantly reduce recovery periods. The percutaneous approach is particularly attractive as an alternative to performing open-heart surgery.
Valve replacement surgery provides one example of an area where percutaneous solutions are being developed. A number of diseases result in a thickening, and subsequent immobility or reduced mobility, of heart valve leaflets. Such immobility also may lead to a narrowing, or stenosis, of the passageway through the valve. The increased resistance to blood flow that a stenosed valve presents can eventually lead to heart failure and ultimately death.
Treating valve stenosis or regurgitation has heretofore involved complete removal of the existing native valve through an open-heart procedure followed by the implantation of a prosthetic valve. Naturally, this is a heavily invasive procedure and inflicts great trauma on the body leading usually to great discomfort and considerable recovery time. It is also a sophisticated procedure that requires great expertise and talent to perform.
Historically, such valve replacement surgery has been performed using traditional open-heart surgery where the chest is opened, the heart stopped, the patient placed on cardiopulmonary bypass, the native valve excised and the replacement valve attached. A proposed percutaneous valve replacement alternative method on the other hand, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,614 (the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference) issued to Andersen et al. In this patent, the prosthetic valve is mounted on a stent that is collapsed to a size that fits within a catheter. The catheter is then inserted into the patient's vasculature and moved so as to position the collapsed stent at the location of the native valve. A deployment mechanism is activated that expands the stent containing the replacement valve against the valve cusps. The expanded structure includes a stent configured to have a valve shape with valve leaflet supports begins to take on the function of the native valve. As a result, a full valve replacement has been achieved but at a significantly reduced physical impact to the patient.
However, this approach has decided shortcomings. One particular drawback with the percutaneous approach disclosed in the Andersen '614 patent is the difficulty in preventing leakage around the perimeter of the new valve after implantation. Since the tissue of the native valve remains within the lumen, there is a strong likelihood that the commissural junctions and fusion points of the valve tissue (as pushed apart and fixed by the stent) will make sealing around the prosthetic valve difficult. In practice, this has often led to severe leakage of blood around the stent apparatus.
Other drawbacks of the Andersen '614 approach pertain to its reliance on stents as support scaffolding for the prosthetic valve. First, stents can create emboli when they expand. Second, stents are typically not effective at trapping the emboli they dislodge, either during or after deployment. Third, stents do not typically conform to the features of the native lumen in which they are placed, making a prosthetic valve housed within a stent subject to paravalvular leakage. Fourth, stents are subject to a tradeoff between strength and compressibility. Fifth, stents cannot be retrieved once deployed. Sixth, the inclusion of the valve within the stent necessarily increases the collapsed diameter of the stent-valve complex and increases the caliber of the material that must be delivered into the vasculature.
As to the first drawback, stents usually fall into one of two categories: self-expanding stents and expandable stents. Self-expanding stents are compressed when loaded into a catheter and expand to their original, non-compressed size when released from the catheter. These are typically made of Nitinol. Balloon expandable stents are loaded into a catheter in a compressed but relaxed state. These are typically made from stainless steel or other malleable metals. A balloon is placed within the stent. Upon deployment, the catheter is retracted and the balloon inflated, thereby expanding the stent to a desired size. Both of these stent types exhibit significant force upon expansion. The force is usually strong enough to crack or pop thrombosis, thereby causing pieces of atherosclerotic plaque to dislodge and become emboli. If the stent is being implanted to treat a stenosed vessel, a certain degree of such expansion is desirable. However, if the stent is merely being implanted to displace native valves, less force may be desirable to reduce the chance of creating emboli.
As to the second drawback, if emboli are created, expanded stents usually have members that are too spaced apart to be effective to trap any dislodged material. Often, secondary precautions must be taken including the use of nets and irrigation ports.
The third drawback is due to the relative inflexibility of stents. Stents typically rely on the elastic nature of the native vessel to conform around the stent. Stents used to open a restricted vessel do not require a seal between the vessel and the stent. However, when using a stent to displace native valves and house a prosthetic valve, a seal between the stent and the vessel is necessary to prevent paravalvular leakage. Due to the non-conforming nature of stents, this seal is hard to achieve, especially when displacing stenosed valve leaflets.
The fourth drawback is the tradeoff between compressibility and strength. Stents are made stronger or larger by manufacturing them with thicker members. Stronger stents are thus not as compressible as weaker stents. Most stents suitable for use in a valve are not compressible enough to be placed in a small diameter catheter, such as a 20 Fr, 16 Fr or even 14 Fr catheter. Larger delivery catheters are more difficult to maneuver to a target area and also result in more trauma to the patient.
The fifth drawback of stents is that they are not easily retrievable. Once deployed, a stent may not be recompressed and drawn back into the catheter for repositioning due to the non-elastic deformation (stainless steel) or the radial force required to maintain the stent in place (Nitinol). Thus, if a physician is unsatisfied with the deployed location or orientation of a stent, there is little he or she can do to correct the problem.
The sixth drawback listed above is that the combination of the valve within the stent greatly increases the size of the system required to deliver the prosthetic device. As a result, the size of the entry hole into the vasculature is large and often precludes therapy, particularly in children, smaller adults or patients with pre-existing vascular disease.
It is thus an object of the present invention to address these drawbacks. Specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a support structure that expands gently, with gradual force, thereby minimizing the generation of emboli.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a support structure that traps any emboli generated, thereby preventing the emboli from causing damage downstream.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a support structure that conforms to the features of the lumen in which it is being deployed, thereby preventing paravalvular leakage.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a strong support structure capable of being deployed from a very small diameter catheter.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a support structure that is capable of being retracted back into a delivery catheter and redeployed therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that is delivered with the valve distinctly separated from the inside diameter of the final configuration of the support structure in order to reduce the amount of space required to deliver the device within the vasculature of the patient.